1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of advertising and conducting electronic commercial transactions and, more particularly, to a method of discounting a multimedia item.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an illustrative whole-network system capable of providing a general electronic commercial transaction service. The network system of FIG. 1 comprises a content sale server (CSS) 30 providing for sale various video and audio contents through a communication network; a plurality of personal communication terminals (PCTs) 101 to 10n, such as personal computers (PCs); a plurality of on-line sale servers 201 to 20m; and Internet 100 providing data communication paths among the network elements. An electronic commercial transaction conducted in the network system of FIG. 1 is described below.
A buyer who wants to buy a digital audio or video content item through an on-line content selling service, provided by CSS 30, becomes a member of CSS 30 using his or her PCT 101. After subscribing, he or she is authenticated through his or her username and password, allocated during the previous subscription step, and then selects one or more multi-media content items to buy. The selected items are downloaded from CSS 30 to PCT 101, through Internet 100, or delivered to the buyer through a transportation means. The charge for the selected items is paid through conventional ways, such as a credit card system or a cable transfer between bank accounts.
CSS 30 can show a buyer various advertising materials furnished by many goods sellers, while it is selling various multi-media content items through Internet 100. The advertising materials can be presented on PCT 10n in various forms, like a banner, etc. Through this presentation, various goods are advertised to consumers.
Thus, a company or a businessman operating CSS 30 can make profits through advertisements, provided by the advertisers operating sale servers 201 to 20m, as well as through the sale of on-line goods over the Internet.
The number of servers conducting advertisements and electronic commercial transactions has increased remarkably, these days. Thus, more effective and distinctive methods for selling goods and content are required. Moreover, it is difficult to verify the effectiveness of advertising with a display banner on a buyer's terminal. As a result, advertisers do not regard the aforementioned advertising method as effective any more.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.